


First Day of Hope

by CrazyNekoChan



Series: Days of Despair [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Kazuichi wakes up from the Neo World Program and his memories crash in on him, making him remember things he had forgotten.





	First Day of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly had this idea earlier this day and so I quickly wrote it down
> 
> It plays directly after the ending of the game

The last thing Kazuichi saw was how the world broke down around him and his classmates.

No, not the world. The simulation, the fake Jabberwock Island in which he and all the other students were trapped for days, forced to participate in a sick and twisted killing game that ended many lives.

 

Suddenly his eyes shot open and the only thing he saw was a green kind of wall made out of some sort of glass. His body hurt all over and the mechanic was confused. The wall, which outed itself to be a lid of some kind of bed that he was lying in, opened and a young man was looking at him. He knew him, it was Makoto Naegi.

“Souda, how are you feeling? Can you move?”

Slowly Kazuichi sat up, his head was spinning badly while moving. Slowly his vision cleared and he saw that he was inside of a pod and was wearing a hospital gown. When looking around him, he saw that other pods opened and one by one the other survivors of the killing game sat up with the help of the other Future Foundation members.

“Are we out?” Kazuichi asked confused. Only mere seconds ago he was on Jabberwock Island, a simulation to heal him from his supposedly despair.

“Yes you are. You are now in the real Jabberwock Island. Don't worry you are all safe now.” Naegi smiled friendly and held his hand out towards the mechanic. “Do you think that you can stand?”

Kazuichi looked at the extended hand. Behind Naegi he could see that Hinata... Kamukura... what ever he was called now, was already walking and was talking with Togami. If he could do it, Kazuichi could also stand up.

Taking Naegi's hand the mechanic slowly stood up from the pod, his legs barely working to support his weight. Only now did he notice that he had a few scars on his own arm, that he couldn't remember obtaining. Scratches, cuts and what seemed to be a bullet wound.

Did that happen when he was in despair? Was it true what the three Future Foundation members told him, when they were all inside of the simulation?

“Take as much time as you need. Your body has to recover first from the shock that happened inside of the simulation.” Naegi said and looked up towards the older male.

“Makoto, come here.” Togami then called out towards the brunette. This made Naegi excuse himself and walk over to Togami and Hinata.

 

Kazuichi was looking around the room. Owari, Kuzuryu and Miss Sonia all came out of the pods in which they had been lying and all of them seemed just as disoriented as Kazuichi was. On top of that they didn't really look that well. Owari was completely underweight, all of her former muscle power lost and Kuzuryu was missing his eye, just like in the simulation. Only Miss Sonia seemed to by fine health wise.

What happened to them while they were in despair?

The mechanic's eyes went through the room. All the pods from the students that died were still closed and it was like they were sleeping. According to the Future Foundation members their avatars were deleted, meaning they can never wake up any more.

His eyes then went towards the closed pod right next to his and he saw the former Ultimate Breeder, Gundham Tanaka, who was lying inside of the pod, like it was a see-through coffin.

 

Suddenly and without warning his heart started hurting, like he just saw the most awful thing in the world. However he had no idea why he felt this way.

“What?” Kazuichi asked to no one and slowly made his way towards the pod and Tanaka's sleeping and lifeless form. His fingers went over the lid of the pod and in that moment an immense pain went through Kazuichi's whole head, like his scull was being split in half. The pain was unbearable, making him scream in agony and fall to his knees, his fingers digging into his scull in an attempt to make the pain stop.

Pictures began flashing through his head, images of his life that he had forgotten inside of the simulation. His life inside of Hope's Peak Academy, where he had been having fun with his friends and every day was perfect. Memories of the moment were Junko Enoshima changed everything and twisted his mind, making him and everyone else fall into ultimate despair. He saw how he brought despair into the world and killed so many people; innocent or guilty, he didn't care.

Kazuichi also remembered that he had been in love with Gundham and the two had been lovers.

 

Hot tears filled Kazuichi's eyes as he was pulling on his hair, trying to rip them out of his scull. He forgot that he and Gundham were a couple for years, telling each other how much they loved the other one, kissing each other and promising to stay together till the end. Even while they were in despair, they were still together and did horrendous things together and towards each other, all in name of despair and their shared love.

And he forgot it all, he and Gundham hated each other in the simulation. Kazuichi voted for Gundham, the man he loved with all of his heart, to be punished, to be executed and he watched him die in the most cruel way possible. He didn't even care that the man that he once called his lover was being killed right in front of his eyes. The man he wanted to share his whole life with was dead now and Kazuichi didn't do anything to help him!

Loud sobs left Kazuichi's lips while he was staring at the pod in which his dead lover was lying inside of. He didn't even notice how the Future Foundation members ran towards him and were talking to him. Everything was forgotten by him and he was only able to register the machine in front of him. Gundham was dead and he couldn't do anything about it. He let Gundham die. He should've never ended the simulation. Inside of it his lover was still alive, he had been talking to him and everyone else only moments before activating the forced shut down. But now it was too late.

Kazuichi was completely alone now.

 

A pair of hands turned Kazuichi's head carefully away from the pod. It was Hinata who was regarding him with sad eyes.

“It's all your fault.” Kazuichi mumbled when he looked at the man with the heterochromatic eyes and long black hair. He looked nothing like Hinata, this was not Hinata. It was the man that approached Kazuichi and Gundham that day and told them to participate in the killing game.

“Why did ya make us go through with that?!” he was now screaming at the man he once called his soul friend, who not even existed any more, “Why couldn't ya just left us alone?! If ya never came, he wouldn't be dead now!”

What was his new future supposed to bring, if he was completely alone now? It was worse than feeling ultimate despair.

“It is my fault.” Kamukura admitted, his eyes downcast, “All of their deaths are completely my fault, if I never started any of this, all of this could've been avoided.”

Kazuichi was furious. With all of his might he punched Kamukura straight into his face, sending him crashing into the floor.

The Future Foundation members tried to grab Kazuichi, since they were afraid that he was still a part of the Remnants of Despair. However they were stopped by Naegi. “Let them for now.”

 

Kazuichi was now sobbing loudly, his brows furrowed out of hate and frustration. He lost everything that he once held dear; his home, his friends and his love. All because of Izuru Kamukura, Junko Enoshima and his own utter foolishness.

Kamukura, Hinata, what ever, slowly sat up again and was holding his swelling cheek where Kazuichi had punched him. Without any fear of another beating he went back towards the sobbing male and kneeled down in front of him.

“I will bring him and everyone else back. I promise.”

Even through all the tears that blurred his vision, Kazuichi could see the confident smile that Kamukura... no, that Hinata gave him.

But he couldn't believe him. There was no way. “How do ya think that ya will do that? They are dead...”

“I will find a way, even if it is the last thing that I do.” Hinata promised and stood up. Holding his hand out, he smiled at Kazuichi, “You just have to believe in us all.”

The mechanic's eyes were on the extended hand of Hinata and the rest of his friends assembled next to him, giving their silent support. Could Kazuichi believe in his friends? He had no idea what to believe any more.

Again he looked towards the pod in which Gundham was lying.

What would Gundham do now?

The answer was obvious, making a broken laugh escape the mechanic's lips.

“Ya better keep your promise.” Kazuichi took the hand of his friend and stood up again.

He just had to believe that, one day, Gundham was going to wake up again. So long Kazuichi had to wait for him and redeem himself for his and Gundham's sins. And when the breeder then finally wakes up, they would live the life that they planned together.

Kazuichi just had to keep on hoping.

 

***

 

Days and weeks went by and turned into months. All of the survivors of the Killing School Trip regained all of their memories that were forcefully repressed by the Neo World Program. Thanks to the help of the many doctors that Kirigiri's team provided, the former Remnants of Despair were also able to get back to their full health. Hinata was, just as he promised, working every day with the Neo World Program and tried to recover the lost avatars from their classmates and thus wake them from their coma like state.

 

Everyday Kazuichi was visiting Gundham and spent all of his free time right next to the pod. The same was for his other classmates, who visited their lost ones as much as they could.

Most of the time he was talking with the sleeping breeder, hoping that he was able to hear him and wake up from his coma. He would often break down, begging for Gundham to finally open his eyes and respond in any way. Yet there was never a reaction, his lover just kept on sleeping.

 

Just like every day Kazuichi was sitting next to the pod. Only Hinata was with him inside of the room, however he was busy with some sort of program that he was working on, so Kazuichi let him be and tried not to disturb him.

Cleaning some dust of the lid, Kazuichi was looking at his sleeping lover.

“One day ya really have to wake up, Hamster-chan.” Kazuichi said to the man inside of the pod, his voice holding a hint of sadness. “It's extremely boring here without ya and ya also have to start redeeming yourself. I can't do all the work alone for the shit we've done together.”

To feel a bit more closer to his lover, the mechanic leaned against the pod, his eyes closing a bit.

“I miss ya Gundham and how ya always used to call me ya'r consort and paramour... Ya didn't do it any more, ever since that day were we lost Nanami and we fell into despair... I always missed hearing it from ya and I know that you wanted to say it too but didn't just to feel miserable.” tears were forming in Kazuichi's eyes. It hurt so much, it was hardly bearable. “Please wake up you idiot.”

 

A loud peeping sounded out in that moment, making Kazuichi jump.

“What is going on?” he asked panicked. There wasn't supposed to be any noises in this room, so there was no way that this was a good sign.

“What did ya do, Hinata?!”

The other male however did not really answer. Instead he only turned towards the mechanic and pointed towards the pods. Ever so slowly the lids started opening one after the other, all the while the Future Foundation members and the rest of their classmates ran into the room to see what was going on.

Kazuichi's eyes widened when the pod in which Gundham was lying slowly rouse itself and opened.

When Gundham then opened his eyes, Kazuichi couldn't hold himself back any more. He threw himself onto his lover, while sobbing loudly and just clinging onto Gundham.

“Tamer of Automations?” Gundham asked with a weak voice, “What are you doing...?”

“You are alive!” Kazuichi sobbed into Gundham's chest. He was alive, this was real and no dream.

“What are you talking about?” the breeder asked confused, “Now get off me Sharp Toothed One, my mortal form is hurting all over for some particular reason and you are only worsening it.”

“Ah, sorry!” the pink haired male quickly got up again, however he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. “Ya are really alive...”

Kazuichi only registered with half of his brain that his other classmates were waking up and the ones that were already up reacted in the same way as he did. While he was truly happy in this moment that all were feeling fine, he only really cared for the man lying in the pod right next to him for whom he had been waiting for the last months.

 

“What is going on here?” Gundham asked, “And why are you crying, Tamer of Auto-” Gundham's eyes widened in this moment and his face twisted in pain.

“Gundham!” Kazuichi was shocked at this. “Are you okay?”

What should Kazuichi do now? Gundham was in pain and he couldn't help him! He was completely useless, just like he always was! He never was able to help anyone.

While the mechanic was trying to desperately find a solution against Gundham's pain, he didn't notice that said male extended his arms towards the other and suddenly pulled him into a hug.

“Gundham? Aren't ya in pain?” Kazuichi was confused and concerned for the other's well-being.

However Gundham didn't let go. Instead he only tightened his grip on the other.

“My paramour... I have completely forgotten about you. I am deeply sorry for causing you so much grief and leaving you alone in this hellish world. I was a fool and not befitting the title of the one that shares your path.”

Again tears were filling Kazuichi's eyes and he hugged the bigger male back.

“I should be sorry. I let ya die!” he could hardly keep his voice steady. “I'm the worst ever!”

Carefully Gundham sat himself up and made Kazuichi face him. Tenderly he then wiped the other's tears away. “We both did things that we regret deeply I believe. So I think that we should start forgiving each other, as I do not feel any grudge against you my dark consort. However if you do not share that sentiment, I am more than willing to shoulder all of the blame, as this was the path that I choose to walk.”

“God, stop being so full of yourself, Hamster-chan.” Kazuichi leaned his head against Gundham's hand. “We both did shit, so we both should carry all the blame.”

“If this is your wish, I will fulfil it.” the breeder closed his eyes slightly and furrowed his brows, “However I am still at fault of making you shed tears, which is a sin that can not be forgiven.”

Before Gundham was able to talk more nonsense, Kazuichi leaned up towards him and kissed him deeply for the first time since they let themselves be captured by the Future Foundation many months before. It felt good to have the other back at his side.

Slowly the lovers broke the kiss again, but their eyes were still fixed on the other's.

“There is nothing to be forgiven, Gundham.” Kazuichi leaned against him, “Just don't ever do something like that again. I don't think I can stand loosing ya again...”

Gundham's arms wrapped around the smaller male. “I will remain by your side as long as you wish for this, as I promised it to you, Kazuichi.”

 

For the first time since awakening from the Neo World Program was Kazuichi able to truly smile again. “You better keep that promise, Gundham.”

“I intend to, my beloved consort.” was the answer he received and the two lovers kissed again.

It would take years, if not a lifetime for the former Remnants of Despair to truly redeem themselves for their sins and they were most likely never able to return to their homes, away from Jabberwock Island. However Kazuichi was content with staying there, as long as he was able to do it together with Gundham.


End file.
